I hate you, I love you
by Sonata7209
Summary: If you give a snake another chance... will he hurt you again? Will he abandon you, will use you all over again?     Orochimaru x OC FF  Rated M for: Offensive Language, Sexual situations, Violence, and many more things.
1. Chapter 1: Beginings

I finally decided to create another story, yaaaaaay! I know it's gonna suck, but hey at least I'm trying!

So I have no idea how this is gonna go, so I'll just go with the flow and maybe I'll end up with something good... or a big mess, whatever comes first lol. Well however this thing turns out, I hope you can enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, bla bla bla bla. I do own my character Haruka Shizuku! Got it memorized?

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>She clutched the burning curse mark on her neck screaming bloody murder, while the very man who gave it to her stood before her looking oh so pleased at her reaction.<p>

"Orochimaru... why my lord?" The eight year old girl muttered and questioned her master. "I don't' understand... I thought-" She was interrupted by a stinging pain in her neck where her lord had cursed her, and doubled over in great pain. Black marking of all kinds had begun to slither from her neck and down her right arm. The man just simply chuckled, while tilting the young girl's head up to admire his handy work. As yellow and green eyes met the green ones filled to the brim with angry and confused tears.

"Does it hurt little Haruka," He teased letting his tongue snake along the shell of her ear causing her to shudder. "Are you going to hate me now?" He darkly chuckled, and got and got up from the girl. "Kabuto burn the base down!"

"Yes my lord!" An obedient voice replied without hesitation.

All the girl could do was lie there while the man she trusted, cherished, and even loved was about to leave her for dead without a second thought. "Orochi-" A second wave of pain washed over her, and she was sent face down on the cold hard floor. She couldn't understand anything that was happening. Lord Orochimaru was going to leave? He was going to let her die after all they had been through since the day he saved her three years ago? The very man who showed even the bit of mercy when nobody else did, he was just gonna leave her like this? The wost part of it all was that she didn't even do anything to deserve this. It was was unfathomable, and yet it was happening wasn't it?

Orochimaru looked down upon the girl on the ground thriving with pain with a smirk of pure evil. Oh how perfect she looked with eyes filled with pure anger. Oh those beautiful green eyes! She would become a lovely successor in the future, that is if she survives.

"It is time that I leave you, my pretty little tool." he turned his back on last word of that brought a pain to her heart. So she was just another one of his tools? He saved her just to experiment on her like the others? She stopped her thinking once he started walking away from her.

"My lord stop," She started to sob. "...please..." Her pleas fell on def ears, Orochimaru was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it. The whole building was going up in a heated blaze, but she didn't care at all. She just laid there as she began to black out from all the pain she just took still holding on to the shred of hope that her lord, Orochimaru would come back. But many minutes passed and he didn't come back, and the girl laid on the hard dirty floor of the burning building passed out with no Orochimaru in sight.

It was a mere twenty minutes before passing Leaf ninja came by and inspected her burnt prison. The searched for quite some time before one of the squad members had spotted something out of the corner of their eye. It was Haruka, she was covered in dirt, ash, and many burns. She was alive and breathing, but just barely.

"Captain, I think I found someone! Shes still breathing, but need immediate medical attention!" The young Jounin stated.

"Good work Kenzo. Everyone, we must get this young girl back to the leaf immediately! Tracking Orochimaru will just have to wait."

"Yes sir!" The other three squad members chorused doing as the were told. And back to the leaf they went with the young Haruka on their leaders back, barely alive.

* * *

><p>Ten years later...<p>

"Haruka hurry and get up already, you don't want to be late for your Jounin graduation ceremony do you!" Anko hustled her younger friend/ housemate on the other side of their door. A thud came shortly after signaling Haruka had finally awakened, and fell right to the floor.

"What time is it?" A sleep slurred voice groaned on the other side of the door.

"Seven fifty A.M."

"SEVEN FIFTY!" A clamour of rustles and thuds came from the room along with some other sounds that couldn't have been human. From the outside you would've thought someone was doing it in there. Anko was a bit disturbed herself.

"H-Haruka... are you okay in ther-" Bam, The spiky red headed girl flung the door open right in Anko's face. The girl didn't even notice until Anko's hands were around her neck attempting to strangle her. "Dammit Haruka!" A pissed Anko yelled while a choking Haruka was trying to get free.

"Anko I'm sorry!" Haruka apologised while trying to pry her friends hands off her neck. "You shouldn't have been standing that close to my door in the first plac-" the village bell chimed signaling the beginning of the graduation ceremony. "Ack, no I'm late!" Haruka pushed Anko off her and made a mad dash towards the Leaf Village square.

How long had it been since the day she came to the leaf, ten years? That's right she had just turned eight teen yesterday, and now she was becoming a Jounin. How time flies when your having fun, but man it sure didn't start out that way...

* * *

><p>When she had first came to the Leaf Village she woke up to find herself in a hospital bed with painful burns, and confusion. She had no idea as to how she even got there, or even where "there" was. All she knew was her name, everything else was a big confusing blur. She spent about a month in the Leaf's hospital recovering from the burns and broken ribs she received from who knows what. It was a long painful process, not because she was hurt, but because she couldn't remember a think about what had happened to her to get her in that condition. After all the burns and treatment were over for good she was taken to a lady named "Tsunade".<p>

She was escorted to Tsunade's office by a white haired man named "Kakashi". She couldn't remember his name so she just called him "Mr. Spikes" in detication to how his hair spiked.

"Hey Mr. Spikes, where are we going?" She asked the man walking beside her as they held hands.

"To the hokage's office to sort out what were going to...do with..." He noticed the small red haired girl wasn't by his side anymore and stared to panic a bit. 'Oh man, Tsunades going to be pissed when she finds out I lost the girl!' He looked around the busy streets searching for the little girl. It didn't take long to find her happily chatting it up with an old woman. He walked over to her and held her hand securely this time.

"Ah, it's Mr. Spikes! Look lady this is my new friend!" Haruka happily shouted while pointing at a very embarrassed Kakashi.

"Hello miss." Kakashi awkwardly waved at the old woman. "Heh heh, sorry for my little friend here, shes new in town and very curious." The old lady smiled and walked away leaving the two to continue their interrupted journey to Tsunade's office.

The two stepped into Tsunade's office, and before Kakashi had a chance to stop her, Haruka gave Tsunade a very stupid nickname.

"Booby Lady!" Young Haruka pointed at Tsunade's well voluminous chest, and smiled. "Hi Booby Lady!" Oh how the words coming from the child's mouth irked her, but she had to stay calm.

"And who is this little girl?" She asked trough clenched teeth clearly annoyed.

"This is Haruka Shizuku, the young girl one of our squads found nearly a month ago."

"Ah, this is the "miracle girl" I've heard so much about." Tsunade looked down to the girl in front of her desk. "How old are you sweetie?"

"I don't remember..." The small girl answered sadly and looked down her happy attitude fading. Tsunade frowned a but at how the child had responded to the question.

"Do you know where you came from?" Tsunade asked frowning slightly. The girl shook her head no.

"Do you know where your parents are?" She asked, and again the little girl shook her head. Tears streamed down the small girls face as she tried desperately to remember. Why couldn't she remember anything? "Oh no, d-don't cry!" Tsunade was trying to figure out a way to console the young girl now sobbing loudly right in front of her. She patted the young ones head, while she did something caught her eye. Three black markings in a circle on the girl's neck. 'A cursed seal? This girl... she has a cursed seal which could mean...'

"Lady Tsunade I've got those mission reports and... Ooh who is this little cutie!" Anko picked up the still teary Haruka.

"That would be Haruka, we were just discussing about what should be done with her now that she will be staying in the Leaf." Kakashi answered Anko, but she wasn't really listening due to the fact that she was absorbed in the cuteness of the little girl in her just sat at her desk watching the scene before her, still thinking about the girl's situation. Then a thought crossed her. Anko also has a cursed seal on her too, and she seems to already like the girl, why not let Haruka stay with Anko?

"Anko, would you mind if that little girl stays with you until we can get her to remember something and take her back where she belongs?" Anko's head turned to Tunade as if she grew a secong head.

"My Lady, are you really sure I can keep her?"

"Sure, shes all yours if you want." Tsunade smiled at how happy Anko looked. Anko set Haruka down, and got down to her level.

"Haruka," The small girl looked up at Anko. "Would you like to stay with me?" Anko asked with a smile. The girl looked down and noded.  
>"Well then it's settled youll come live with me!" Anko patted the Haruka on the head, and held out her hand to her. Hesitantly Haruka took the hand and the two walked out of the Hokage's office leaving Kakashi, and Tsunade alone together.<p>

"Kakashi, about that child..."

"I already know, it was "him" wasn't it."

"Yes..."

Outside Haruka walked with her new friend to where she would be living from now on. Little did she know that she was being watched by a certain snake sannin was watching her.

"So you've survived, and you've settled in the Leaf Village." He chckled and grined. "Interesting."

* * *

><p>Sonata corner<p>

Man I hope that turneed out well! Take not that this is after the hokage dies and Tsunade takes over, Naruto is still young.

Give me some feed back please~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes I do own Naruto and make profit from this FF... YEAH RIGHT! I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS FAN FIC, AND I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN NARUTO. BELIEVE IT! AND IF ANYONE SAYS I DO ITS A BIG LIE!

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Its been three years since Haruka moved in with Anko, and Haruka has never been happier. The two make a wonderful pair, they never leave each others side (only when Anko goes on missions). If it weren't for the different hair colors you would've thought they were sisters. Haruka still hadn't managed to remember anything, but she's still happy even if they never come back. Haruka had made some friends as well. A odd boy named Naruto, a pretty girl named Sakura, and a scary and quiet boy named Sasuke. They would always cause mischief in the village, whether it was pranking, or doing something else stupid the four always had fun. Haruka even gained the title "The second Naruto", which she sported proudly, and everything was good... that is until Sasuke had run off with the night it happened had a nightmare, it was about what had happened before she came to the Leaf village, and It unlocked all her hidden memories as well as her anger and fear.<p>

She had awaken screaming in pain from a burning sensation on her neck. Anko came rushing into the room to find out what was wrong with her friend, but then as soon as she got in the room she felt it. The curse mark, he was near... He was in the Leaf. She put her hand over her own curse mark, and remembered the sick bastard who gave it to her.

"Anko...hes...hes Here... Orochimaru... I remember... I remember it all!" Haruka looked to Anko with a heavy set of tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Haruka," Anko set herself down beside her little friend. "What did Orochimaru do to you?" Her voice contained a bit of anger and sympathy.

"I was rescued by Orochimaru when I was being attacked by people of my village. My parents had died, and I was alone. I had to steal from stores to feed myself, and one day I got caught and they tried to kill me in order to pay my debt," She paused and sniffled. "I ran, and I ran into Orochimaru! I hid behind him as the villagers passed, and Orochimaru offered to take care of me as long as I served under him, and was loyal to him no matter what." Haruka wiped the tears from her eyes, and Anko stroked her hair in comfort.

"Continue..."

"I said yes... and I served him, and he was my master. Three years passed, and over those years Orochimaru had thought me everything he knew, I was happy... but Orochimaru did something that I still don't understand..." She brushed her fingers over her curssed seal. "He bit me, and gave me this strange mark. It hurt so much, at first I didn't think it was a big deal, I thought Lor-... O-Orochimaru was in one of his bad moods until he said he was leaving me. He also had the entire building burnt down... while In was in just walked away and let me die, without giving it a second thought!" Haruka let out a cry and sobbed into her hands, and Anko was having a deja vu moment. It was the same for Anko, Orochimaru cursed her and just left. And Sasuke the boy got cursed too, but he's gone to study under Orochimaru. They were all tools in his sick little game. The past was repeating itself once again.  
>Anko stroked the short red tresses of the small girl that was crying on her shoulder protectively. Why did Orochimaru feel the need to ruin the lives of people? It's like he just loves to pull our, his puppets' strings and watch us dance while he cruelly enjoys. He couldn't just stop at one, but nooooo, he had to bring other people into his sick little game.<p>

"Do you hate him?" Anko asked with a distant voice.

"W...what?" Haruka looked up at Anko like she had spoke a different language.

"Do you hate Orochimaru?"

"Yes, he betrayed me and left me for dead. I hate him more than you could ever know."

"I hate him too... for that exact same reason," Anko began. "Ya see Orochimaru used to be my sensei here in the Leaf a long time ago. I looked up to him, I would strive to be just like him, I tried to impress him. Orochimaru thought me everything he knew, and more. I was really happy with being by his side, and I would never want to be apart from him, but apparently he didn't feel the same way 'cus the before I knew it he gave me this curse mark and left." Anko was saying all this, and yet she was smiling, she wasn't even crying.

"Haruka do you know why I trained hard to become a great shinobi?" Haruka shook her head no. " I became a great shinobi so that I could one day get stronger than Orochimaru, and defeat him and bring him back to the Leaf as a prisoner once and for all. Haruka you can train and become shinobi, and one day you can defeat Orochimaru. You can bring him to justice, what do you say?"

Haruka looked down for a second lost in thought, and turned to Anko and smiled.

"I'll do it."

And thus her training began to bring down Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Ugh, bad chapter is bad.<p>

Please review so I know my story in't a total failure.


	3. Chapter 3

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Present Time...<p>

Haruka stepped up to her sensei when she was called. Somehow she had made it just in time before her name was called. Her squad members sporting their jounin vests, and smiling with pride. Haruka took the vest from her teacher.

"Haruka Shizuku, I am proud to announce you and official Jounin." He said smiling at his spunk red headed student student.

"Oh yeah!" Anko raised her fist in the air and her teammates followed.

"Yo sensei, ya gonna take us out to eat?" Haruka's teammate Kanazuki asked.

"I'm in!" Rena chimed.

"Count me in!" Haruka giggled.

Their teacher looked into their wallet, and back to them and sweat dropped.

"Sorry but I'm flat broke." Their sensei rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. All three of his students got sad disappointed looks an their faces.

"Fine," Haruja sighed. "I needed to go see tsunade now anyways. Oh, and sensei," The man looked over to her, and she smirked. "Make sure to have that wallet of yours filled, cus next time Ill be ordering double to make up for today." And she ran off leaving a shocked sensei behind her as she made her way to tsunades office.

Haruka ran through the leaf streets with ease, and halfway through it she met with naruto and the caught up for a bit. He told her about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke. He even told her about how Gaara had been taken by the Akatsuki and how he saved him. After a while the had made it to Tsunades office,and Naruto left to find Sakura and Sai.

"YO BOOBY LADY IM HERE!" Haruka yelled flinging open Tsunades office doors earning a 'Tell me you did not just do that' look from Shizune. "Sup Tsu Tsu, you called for me?" Haruka placed her hands on her hips grinning, and Tsunade had an unamused look on her face.

"Firstly Haruka, never EVER do that again," Tsunades eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Secondly, I called you here because I have a mission for you."

Haruka sighed. "Common Tsu is that all. Fine what is it?" Haruka shifted to her other side.

"Haruka," Tsunade suddenly grew an urgent and serious tone and the red head straightened immediately. "This mission... It involves Orochimaru do you wish to accept and receive information?"

Haruka slammed her hands against Tsunades desk with one of the darkest expressions on her face. "I accept."

Tsunade looked up shocked at her, but quickly regained composure. "Very well Haruka. We have some information that Orochimaru is in the village hidden in the mist, this information may or may not be true, but we would like for you to investigate. Find out Orochimaru's motives, and report back to the leaf and We will give you your next step. Prepare yourself Haruka, and take this Mist headband and cover up your identity as much as you can."

Haruka took the head band that Tsunade held out to her and replaced her leaf one with it. "When do you wish for me to leave my lady?" Haruka questioned all so seriously.

"Does midnight work for you?" Tsunade looked up to Haruka.

"That's perfect. I will not let you down Tsunade, you have my word." she said with an nod while turning and walking out of the office with a new aura surrounding her.

'I hope I didn't just make a mistake' Tsunade thought.

* * *

><p>Haruka came home to a drunk Anko and a sober Jiraiya lounging on the couch. The two of them didn't even notice her.<p>

"What the hell you guys doing? Why are you two drunk, and why were the two of even drinking together in the first place." The two turned to Haruka and giggled.

"'Sup Haruka, my cute little friend!" Anko slurred. "Jiraiya her' decided ta pay me a visit, and he brought Sake!" Anko started randomly petting Jiraiya'shead and hiccuped.

"Ok, but you know now is not the time to fool around. I have just received a mission order from Tsunade to go and investigate Orochimaru's whereabouts in the village hidden in the mist." All Haruka had to do was mention Orochimaru and Anko snapped into soberness.

"Haruka, are you completely sure about this? If you run into Orochimaru you could get hurt, in more ways than one."

"I am sure Anko, that's why am here, to prepare." Haruka replied.

"Then let me share at least a hint of what your getting into." Jiraiya got up from his position on the leather couch and stood. "Ive had a recent encountered with him, and let me tell ya little lady fighting him wasn't a piece of cake. He was always two moves ahead of me, it seemed like he was invincible. Hes faster, smarter, skilled, and more deadly than any opponent I have ever been up against. Be carefull, or you might just end up dead."

"Yes, hes more powerful than you know." Anko added.

"Thanks for the advice, but you know I'm still going ." Haruka smirked.

"Well I knew that," Anko sighed. "Just dont do anything stupid kay?"

"No promises." Haruka replied in a sing song way, and skipped upstairs to pack. Anko rolled her eyes, and sat back down to resumw what she had been doing with Jiraiya befoe Haruka came in.

Upstairs Haruka plopped down on her bed lost in thought About what could come of her, and...

Revenge


	4. Chapter 4

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>Short red hair flowed in the midnight wind, it belonged the pale woman in the short skirt and mesh tank-top waiting at the Konoha gates. She gazed at the half moon above her lost deep in thought. Tonight would be the night where she would be investigating Orochimaru in the Village hidden in the mist. She had already packed, and said goodbye to her friends just in case she doesn't come back. Deep inside, she was felling many emotions at the same time. Fear, sadness, vengencel, and some doubt. But even when all of these emotions are screaming at her she has already made up her mind, she was going. The gates had opened, and haruka was about to step outside them when she heard a voice calling her name.<p>

"Haruka, Haruka wait!" It was Anko, she was running to catch up with her. She screeched to a halt and started panting. "Haruka, I'm going with you!"

"What, why?" Haruka questioned her friend.

"Because you shouldn't do this alone, besides I also want some revenge on that snake bastard!" Anko remarked. "I already talked to Tsunade, and she said it was ok." Anko smiled. "Lets go, together."

Haruka nodded and smiled greatly."Yes, together."

The two walked out of the Konoha gates together, but were not aware that they were being watched.

"Oh, how interesting," The pale man with snake like yellow eyes chuckled. "My two favorite toys are coming over to play." A snake wandered its way on to his shoulder and he caressed its head. "I should get ready for their arrival," Orochimaru stuck out his long tongue. "This is going to be fun." He disappeared in a a flash, nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Haruka, and Anko were zooming their way through the trees, and paths to the village hidden in the mist. They haven't stopped since the left Konoha. The two were in perfect sync and never missing a beat in their steps, both all to eager to reach their target.<p>

"How long until we reach the mist?" Haruka inquired.

"Not too long now, maybe a minut or two." Anko retorted.

The two quickly reached a dense cloud of fog, the had arrived. /the two stopped at the gate to plan their next moves. They had already arranged a secret contact in the village, they would be staying with them, and start investigating from there. The knocked on the gate for entrance, but the gates didn't open.

"That's weird..." Anko muttered, and knocked again, still the gates remained closed. "Hello, Hello we would like to enter the gates, is anyone there?" After a few seconds the gates slowly opened, and the girls stepped in. The gate closed back with an eerie creak, and the two stood in the middle of the empty mist streets.

"Whats going on here?" Haruka asked slightly confused.

"It's too quiet... Haruka, keep on your guard, be ready for a fight." Haruka nodded and obeyed. The two slowly made their way to their contacts house, and walked right on in. The entire place was dark, and it seemed like nobody was there. The two stepped back outside to check for any sign of people. "What the hell is going on he-" Anko was interrupted by Haruka's scream, and she rushed to her friends side. "Haruka whats wrong." and then she noticed, it was her curse mark.

"It hurts..." Haruka whimpered. "Make it stop!"

"Dammit!" Anko mentally cursed.

A dark chuckle that could have shook the world in fear echoed through out the whole village, and the girls froze in terror. That chuckle that they both feared the most, Orochimaru was near. Suddenly a burning sensation came from Anko's own neck, and she collapsed right next to Haruka. Nearing footsteps could be heard, loud and close, and the girls where defenseless. Orochimaru stood right above the two girls on the ground thriving in pain, watching them with a huge nasty smirk on his pale face.

"Ah, hello my pets." He grinned. "So nice of you to walk right into my hands, and save me the trouble of finding you."

"Damn you!" Anko spat.

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your sensei, Anko." He took her chin in his hands an observed her. She spit right in his face, and he chuckled once again and pushed her face into the ground with extreme force as a response. She didn't say another word. "Good girl." He said. He turned to Haruka who was staring wide eyed at what had happened before her. "Hello little Haruka." She shuddered in fear to her name coming out of his mouth. She said nothing back to him, she was too scared. "Whats wrong my dear girl," He smirked down at her with icy cold eyes. "Snake got your tongue?" She looked dead into the yellow orbs, and those were the last things she saw before she passed out into darkness.

Haruka awoke to the sound of water dripping on the pipe, and the sounds of struggle from her naked friend Anko on a metal table.

"Anko!" Haruka tried to rush to her friend's side, but she couldn't move due to the cuffs on her wrists being attached to her arms. "Wh-where am I?" Haruka looked around, but it was too dark to really see anything clear. It appeared that sh was in a dungeon of some sort, and it reeked of sewage, and the stone floor was wet. /the only source of lighting were the candles lit around her.

"Glad to see that you have finally awaken, little Haruka." A voce hissed. Orochimaru stepped out of the light, and stood next to the struggling Anko. "Good thing too, you woulnt want to miss me having my way with your little friend Anko here now would you?" Anko started tearing at the eyes, and her eyes got as wide and fearful.

"Dont you dare touch her you dirty peice of shit!" Haruka spat out.

"Or what, your gonna glare me to death?" He chuckled. "Save your breath Haruka, there is nothing you can do to stop me." He began striping, and Anko looked over to haruka with pleading eyes filled with tears.

"Wait!" Haruka called out to Orochimaru, and he truned to her.

"Yes?" He hissed.

"Take me instead, you can have me just dont hurt Anko!" Haruka pleaded, and Ankos eyes got wide. Orochimaru mused over the offer for a second, and smiled.

"Taking your friends place, how bold of you little Haruka." He laughed."Kabuto, switc the two girl's positions, and make it quck.

"Yes my lord!" A silver harid man began at his bosses orders. Haruka just let herself be switched wilingly, with her friend without a single peep. Once she and friend were switched, and Kabuto was hlding Anko's head in place to keep her eyes on what was about to happen, Orochimaru resumed the task of stripping.

"Show him no weakness Haruka." Anko thought. "Show no pain, or fear."

Once Orochimaru was done with striping himself, he quickly stripped Haruka.

"Youve filled out nicely scince when I last saw you Haruka." He smirked while groping one of her breasts. She let out a small wimper, and Anko was about ready to break her chains, and tear Orochimaru's face off. "Time has been well to you."

"Orochimaru you you sick son of a bitch I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Anko screeched trying with all her might to break free of her bondings. This only seemed to edge him on.

He ran his tounge over one of Harukas hardened peacks, and she gasped at the touch. Oh yes, she was so welly filled in. He kissed her lips, and roamed her body with his hands. He kicked a patch from her ear to he curse marrk and bit right into it. Haruka screamed, and Orochimaru licked the blood from her pasty neck.

"How beautiful you are Haruka, so pure." He growled lustfully, stroked her red hair. "Im going to have lots of fun with you." He whispered ing her ear. He placed hes hardened member at her entrence, she began to cry. "Be a good little girl and scream for me, and maybe I wil make this less painful." He darkly chuckled. Not a second later he trusted himself powefully and deeply into her,and she screamed in pain.

"No!" Haruka screamed.

"Oh yes Haruka!" He started trusting powrfully into her, not letting her have a single break. He placed his lips over hers letting his toung intrude her mouth. He stared quickening his painful pace more, and Haruka began to numb with the pain. This had bee the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. She was being raped by the very man she hated, and not only that but her best friend was watching it all helplessly. He dug his teeth into her neck, whe his release was comming on, but she couldnt even feel it fore she had lost all willpower she had. Orochimaru hissed, spilled his seed deep into her core, but Haruka didn't care.

"Mmm," He pulled out of her and clothed himself. "Kabuto, take this girl to her room, and feel free to come back here and have your wa with the other one.

"Yes lord Orochimaru." As Kabuto fulfulled his masters orers, Orochimaru left without turning back. Funny, this kninda thing was happening all over again. Orochimaru has his fun, and then leaves without a second thought. This wont be the last time she will see that for sure.

* * *

><p>Kabuto, and a covered Haruka walked down a dark candle lit hallway in complete and utter silence. The two reached an assortment of doors, and stopped at the last one. Kabuto oppened it, and ushured her inside. The room was candle lit also with no windows. It seemed comlpetely empty, the only furniture in it was a bed.<p>

"Miss haruka, I am ordered to keep you locked in this room at all times," Kabuto began. "If you are in need of something you will ring the bell that is on the door, is that clear?" Haruka nodded, and Kabuto walked out of the room locking the door with a click.

Haruka sat on the bed for a bit in silence, and than began to cry. She couldnt believe what was happenin to her, it felt like one huge nightmare that she will never wake up from. He touched her, kissed her, raped her, and then abandoned her again without a second thought. She eventuallly cried herself to sleep that night, it would soon become a routine for her in the place sh llikes to call hell .


	5. Chapter 5

Hey loves, I'm sorry to ask this of you guys but could you please review, or atleast make a comment saying "Here" or something so I know your reading. I will respond to all comments at the beginning of the story, so feel free to share some thoughts!

Thank you: Lorna Roxen and Luda Anya Braginski aka Moscow, for faving my story and alerting it! It makes me really happy to see that you think my story is good enough to fave and alert, much thanks!

And IM now starting this:

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>The next morning was complete hell for Haruka. She woke up to an extreme pain, and an ache in her heart when she remembered what had caused it. Orochimaru, the night before, it all hit her like a bullet in the back. Tears fell like a waterfall all over again. The body of the redheaded girl shook from he sods as she cried into her hands. That man had taken happiness from her, and now he took her virtue and dignity as well. Besides the sadness and pain she was feeling, the only other thing she was thinking about was wringing Orochimaru's stupid neck. Oh how she wanted to make him suffer like she is, she wanted to make him regret he ever fucked with her life, she wanted hem to beg on his knees for mercy. Oh yes, she wanted him to break. Haruka didn't know it but her tears had stopped, and a malicious grin had creeped it way onto her face. Haruka got up and wiped the remains of her tears that were on her face, and straightened herself out.<p>

_No more crying, no more weakness! From now on I'll be doing the torturing around here, and I'll escape to tell the tale of how I, Haruka Shizuku. destroyed the all powerful Orochimaru!_ She began to lightly chuckle, but then it grew into a cackle of true malice. She had finally snapped.

A knock at the door snapped her back to her senses,and she recovered herself in the scratchy covers from her bed seeing as her previous had been shredded all to hell by that bastard Orochimau the night before. She cursed him mentally, and granted the person access to her room. Kabuto walked in with a 'I don't give a shit' expression on his face obviously not really wanting to deal with Haruka, and looked at her emotionless.

"Hey Kabuto good timing, I was just thinking about calling you for breakfast! So whats on the menu in this hell whole?" Haruka asked as if she were talking to an old friend.

"Today you are to dine with Orochimaru." He replied rolling his eyes, and ignoring hr annoying outburst.

"Good one kabuto," she chuckled. " it sounded like you just said I have to eat with orochimaru! Thats a good one!"

"That is what I said."

"What?" Haruka's happy mood disappeared instantly.

"Orochimaru has told me that if you are to eat anything here it would need to be in his company. Either you eat with him or starve, I could care less about what you pick by the way, but make your choice fast because I'm very busy." Kabuto stated dryly to a shocked Haruka. "Oh, and he told me that you need to wear this." Kabuto chucked a crimson ball gown like strapless dress at her, and she caught the article of clothing an looked it over.

"Hells no. There is no way Im gunna eat with that nasty old snake man, while dressed like a hooker from a fucking brothel. That ain't shitting happening, and you can tell him everything I just said to his dirty face, hell even bring him here so I can say it to him, I'd rather die than eat with-" Haruka's stomach released a growl so loud it would have put a bear to shame.

"Your stomach says otherwise." Kabuto smirked.

"Shut up! fine I'll eat, but only at the seat farthest away from him so I don't puke from looking at his nasty snake face!" Ank responded with her pale cheeks turning a rosy red in embarassment.

"Good, I will be back in thirty minutes to escort you to the dining hall, please don't take longer that necessary." Kabuto ordered and then locking the door again with a click, leaving Haruka alone with the offending article of clothing.

This was gonna be one hell of a morning.

* * *

><p>The fully clothed Haruka, and an annoyed Kabuto made their way through the large doors of the dining hall and Haruka's eyes bugged right out of her head at the sight. Surprisingly the large room had large windows, a large long table that could seat at least fifty people, and a chandelier right in the center. The table was filled with all kinds of dishes that any human could wish to dine on, and at the end of the table as the most sickening creature known to man, Orochimaru. He was sporting a silk robe, and nothing else,and had one of the cruelest smirks ever plastered on his face.<p>

"How nice of you to join me, my little Haruka." He chuckled looking Haruka up and down with his snake like orbs.

"Shut your mouth you sick bastard!" Haruka hissed.

"Now now, is that any way for a woman to talk? You should really be more ladylike Haruka."

"**I'll** be more ladylike when **you** become more manly you purple mascara wearing longhaired freak!" (I think that one deserved a brownie lol)

That comment must have not gone over with Orochimaru well, because at that moment a large butchers knife impaled itself right above Anko's head in the wall being her. Even so Orochimaru's face showed no sign of insult, instead he laughed and smirked.

"Anything else you would like to say dear?" he asked the the girl with the gaping mouth looking like she just crapped herself. She slowly shook her head too shocked to speak. "Good." Orochimaru brightly smiled with a tilt of his head. "Please sit my dear." Haruka obeyed siting on the other end of the long table. Orochimaru motioned Kabuto to leave. Kabuto bowed and left the room leaving his master to do his business with the more than pissed redheaded girl.

_Damn this was not how this was supposed to happen! Curse you Orochimaru!_

Haruka ate in silence under the admiring eye of Orochimaru for what seemed like hours, each of them just waiting for the other to make a remark. Too bad that Haruka needed a truckload of food to fill her stomach, or she would have been out of there by now. She had decided to break the painful silence, and maybe distract him to make escape.

"After last night... what did you do to my friend Anko." She asked hesitantly.

"Anko, Anko... that doesn't ring a bell." The sanin smirked.

"Don't fuck with me, where is my friend you sick snake!"

"I don't remember," He teased. "Maybe if you do something useful for me I might remember."

"What would the be?" Haruka asked willing to do anything to make sure that her friend was safe.

"Why Haruka do you even need to ask, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"... oh, no..."

"Oh yes Haruka, and you know its he only way. And maybe if your a good girl for me I will set your little friend free."

Damn him, he was completely taunting her, and she was falling for it! He knows Anko is dear to her, she couldn't live without Anko. Dignity or Anko? Dammit!

"Fine, only if you set Anko free, deal?" His dark chuckle echoed throughout the entire sending chills up Haruka's spine.

"It's a deal, my little Haruka."

Somewhere deep inside herself, Haruka felt like she just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

><p>Yes, hahaha its a cliffhanger! My brain stopped working, so this was the result.<p>

I'm outta here, peace!

R&R so Anko doesnt die


	6. Chapter 6

wazzup broskis ,been a while eh? I've got a treat for you peoples cus IM nice likes dat, Its called the Wonderland Academy at deviantart. Its super awesome, all you people out there that love madness check it out!

Thank you: kamiccolo's rose, and thexskyxisxfalling, for commenting! You've made me want to continue this train wreck fanfic!

So I guess dats about it, lets light this candle for old times sake!

Disclaimer: Note that I don't own Naruto cus that's important!

BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.  
>.<p>

-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)

-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)

-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.

-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.

-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!

-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Haruka awoke to a putrid smell, a pitch black room, and an absent Orochimaru. Not that this means anything to her now, it's just a regular thing now. The night three days ago when Orochimaru had teased her about the whereabouts her friend Anko, she failed at getting any info from that dammed snake. Still the safety of her dear friend still is with her, and occasionally Orochimaru throws her a bone and gives her a few hints and bits of what has become of her Anko, but nothing major.<p>

It's been so long since Haruka's last seen the glorious warm sun. I guess the term "caged bird" could fit her situation right now. Yes, the poor bird that spends its days cooped up in a small metal cage with it's wings clipped alone, while the trapper observes her beauty selfishly from beyond the bars with a sick grin that could cripple.

You sick bird keeper

It was a fight or flight situation, but Haruka could do any one of them. She was too broken to fight, and if she tried to run which lord knows she had, Orochimaru would just block her path effortlessly. It was a lose situation for Haruka with a small chance of a turnaround, but Orochimaru on the other hand won and got what he wanted just how he likes it.

Past has become present, and Haruka has become Orochimaru's tool once again and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Damn you snake!" Haruka shouted and cursed between sobs. "When I get outta here your a dead man, ya hear me, dead!" She screamed as loud and hard as she could, but nobody was listening or even cared. Orochimaru had finally broke her, taken her heart and soul right out of her like a leech.

He poisoned her, the bird was going to die, and her only hope for life, the one who holds her life in his hands, was the snake that had bit her. The snake knows this, but wont help her. He just wants to keep that look of pain in her eyes, oh how he loved that look.

"Drop dead Orochimaru." The girl cried.

* * *

><p>"Lord Orochimaru...why are you keeping that girl here?" Kabuto asked hesitantly. Orochimaru stopped writing on his scroll immediately, and a chill of regret swam up Kabuto's spine. " Lord O-Oochimaru...?"<p>

"The girl has a name, and why I am keeping her is none of your business. Do I make myself clear Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes sir, I did not mean to pry." Orochimaru just waved his hand signaling the Kabuto should leave, and he followed his Lord's order not wishing to anger him any further.

Kabuto exited the room leaving Orochimaru alone with his thoughts. Truthfully Orochimaru had no idea why he kept her. He knows she despises him with all her heart, but he truthfully didn't hate her. He desired her, he was attracted to her, he only wanted her to be his. She was his, and nobody else's. He was destroying her for his own selfish reasons, but it was the only was she would stay with him. He didn't care if she hated him, he just cared that she was here, with him. Was it love?

Orochimar got snapped out of his thought by something moving up his arm. He turned to a black snake the had wrapped itself around his arm. He stroked the creature's small head lost in thought.

"What could this feeling be?" He asked the snake. The snake flicked out his tounge as a reply, fore it is just a snake and is incapable of speech. Orochimaru chuckled, and continued to pet the head of the snake. "Your right, I'm digging way to deeply into this. She is nothing more than a toy." The snake didn't say anything, and Orochimaru continued on his scroll in the dim light of his study.

A one-sided love is beginning, even if he denys it...

Orocimaru is in love.


	7. Chapter 7

hmmmm... How long has it been since I last updated, 2 months? Well regardless of my rather long absence, I finally have the courage to update. I just got back into school, lots of new things, I get lost, bla bla bla the works. I am taking a writing course so I may become a better author, so I'll be trying really hard from now on. Also I might not be able to make quick updates because three days ago my PC died on me, which I think is the main reason I'm continuing this story right now. Um, bear with me on this chapter, I haven't had a single class yet so I still suck, but don't worry I will get better!

_Disclaimer: Note that I don't own Naruto cus that's important!_

**BROWNIES AND BROWNIE POINTS: Inspired by YaoiSakka and XxChocoMelloxX.**

**-Each chapter, you get to give a character a brownie and explain why they deserve it. (Ex. Kabuto gets a brownie for being himself)**

**-You can split the brownie between multiple people. (Ex. Anko and Haruka get part of a brownie for being crazy)**

**-For every brownie a character gets, they get BROWNIE POINTS.**

**-Brownie points are given to a character when they get part of or a full brownie.**

**-The reviewers who give brownies get mentioned in the next chapter!**

**-So its time to give some characters some brownies and start this fanfiction!**

* * *

><p>In the false security of her dark oasis, Haruka thought of her dear friend Anko. So many days have passed since the two of them were forced into this unescapable hell, neither knowing what has become of the other. Both of their lives in the hands of a dammed snake, and knowing he was winning was even worse. They were his to control and use, and they couldn't do a single thing about it. Haruka could handle it, but she didn't want Anko being touched by that snake bastard at all. Then a single idea popped into her head, she could try to persuade Orochimaru to set Anko free, but even if Haruka could get Orochimaru to bend in her favor to let Anko go there would be a catch. Trying to make a deal with Orochimaru was like making a with with a genie, the outcome will not be good, but Haruka was willing to risk it for Anko any day.<p>

Haruka, going with her plan attempted to make herself as presentable as possible. She still had the Crimson dress from her last encounter with Orochimaru, so she decided to put it on in hopes that it might give her more of a shot of getting her way. She combed her fingers through her short red hair while coming up with a strategy to seduce the snake. She'd have to plan it all perfectly of her plan could crash and burn, and bring some misfortune on both Anko and her. After weighing her options, and coming up for strategies to evade the worst, ah called for kabuto.

The silver haired man came in, and immediately shot a death glare at her holding an ' I'm not in the fucking mood' air around him. Kabuto wasn't in her freedom plan today, so Haruka cut to the chase.

"I want to see Orochimaru, Kabuto." She demanded.

"And why I ask do you want to see him?" Kabuto scoffed.

"I believe that is none of your business, now why don't you act like a good pet and take me to your master like I friggen asked!"

At that moment out of pure hatred and aggression Kabuto sent a powerful punch to her face sending her to the ground, and Orochimaru saw it all. Shocked and angry Orochimaru yanked Kabuto up by his shirt to eye level, and looked daggers in to his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Kabuto?" Orochimaru growled and shook the boy, who was pale with fear.

"I... I apologize sir! My temper got the better of me and I-" he was cut off by the impact of him being slammed into the hard stone wall.

"You had better hope I don't lose my temper Kabuto, or this blade will be the last thing you see" He pushed a kunai up to Kabuto's throat for emphasis, and then harshly dropped him. "Now get out of here before I feed you to Manda!"

Without hesitation Kabuto rushed out of the room without hesitation, leaving Haruka and Orochimaru alone. Haruka shakily sat herself up stroking her burning cheek.

"Damn he's stronger than he looks," she complained "but thats not what I want to talk about now." She turned to look up at Orochimaru. Simmered down and curious he returned the look.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I want you to let Anko go..." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to let Anko go!"she yelled, and hushed Orochimaru in shock.

"You know I can't do that." he stated calmly.

"Why not?"

"She knows too much, if I were to set her free she would return to the Leaf and send someone to save you."

"I'll tell her not to and-"

"She would still do it regardless, you and I both know that."

"Please," Haruka began to cry"let Anko go... I'll do what you say, anything, I'll obey just let Anko go..."

"Even if it means she'll forget you forever?"

"W... what?"

"Anko, I'll let her go, but I will erase all her memories, especially memories of you. Do you still wish to free her Haruka?"

She stays silent for a moment to think on her current options. She could let Orochimaru erase Anko's memory and she free and safe, or she could have Anko remember her but be stuck in the hell in Orochimaru's base. Both choices were bitter sweet, but she knew she had to do what was best for her dear friend. In the end Anko would have done thew same for her right?

"I've decided..." Haruka whispered. Orochimaru raised a brow at her, and waited for her answer. "I will let you erase her memories, just return her to the Leaf safely..."

"If that is your choice then I will begin erasing her memories immediately." He made his way to the door but was stopped by something taking his hand, it was Haruka.

"I want to see her one last time... before you erase her memories... please?" she asked wiping away some stray tears. Seeing her cry like that somehow sent a small pain in his heart.

"As you wish..." he responded.

* * *

><p>My brain stopped working =A= Sorry for the dumb chapter ending, I promise the next chapter will be longer!<p>

Well my job is done~ Bye~beee!

R&R!


End file.
